


蠢蠢

by Bat_with_brokenlegs



Category: GNZ48 (Band), 左佳
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_with_brokenlegs/pseuds/Bat_with_brokenlegs
Kudos: 42





	蠢蠢

人都说南方的冷是魔法攻击，十几度的数字下，却是阴冷的气流，夹杂着能渗入一切缝隙凉意，挂搜着人的一点点体温  
。

广东今年却似乎一反常态，十一月中旬的天气，依旧潮热地发闷。

湿气没有因为冬天的迟来有所改变，在永远潮乎乎的空气里，身旁人呼出的气体就显得那样格格不入。像是一个单薄又蛮横的入侵者，带着主人一贯的作风，倔犟地从滚烫鼻腔里冒出来

原本准备发微博的唐莉佳被旁边人的举动夺去了大半注意力，盯着编辑到一半的文案好半天打不出一个字

“你这人，怎么连感冒都要较劲啊”

低哑的声音里，似乎还能听出一点主人的调侃的笑意

左婧媛像是没听见那人的话，堵气似的更大声地哼起来。但赌气的缘由，其实连她自己也说不清楚  
。倘若非要说，那也绝不是具体哪一件事情引起的，是对方别扭的态度，更是和好之后两人之间那种奇异的氛围

左婧媛看着着身旁人专注手机的侧脸，忍不住地委屈起来。本来就因为感冒有点犯晕的人想到这里，头脑就更加不冷静起来

趁着唐莉佳发呆的功夫，左婧媛敏捷地捉住和自己裹在一床被子里人的手腕，凑近自己的脸前。发烫的鼻息喷洒在细嫩的皮肤上、泛青的血管隔着层薄薄的皮肤跳动着

虽然那天心软之下答应了她和好的请求，但冷静下来却发觉其实自己还是有些生气的。于是，料想着刚和好的那个人也不敢太过放肆，唐莉佳耐着心看她赌气又不敢发作的样子

只是唐莉佳也没想到她会这样沉不住气，刚过一周就已经一副委屈到不行的样子，甚至还会阴阳怪气地反驳自己。气早就消差不多的人这会儿忍不住觉得好笑，变本加厉地调侃起来

“干嘛，你还想传染我啊…”

干燥滚烫的气流一遍遍轻扫过敏感的皮肤，痒又刺刺的感觉让人有说不出的难受。唐莉佳用力挣了挣，却被对面人干脆地用两只手按住

“别动、”

唐莉佳这才意识到，小孩子大概是真的有些委屈了，卸下了抵抗的力气

生了病的人今天格外的孩子气，蛮横霸道地回驳了唐莉佳的反抗，低下头用唇瓣贴了上去。生病而干裂的嘴唇来回剐蹭着那一小块皮肤，不同于气流扫过的痒，涩涩的刺痛惊得唐莉佳条件反射地想要收回手腕。

始作俑者似乎也注意到了这一点，抬头间润湿了嘴唇，更加轻柔地抚弄，像小孩在摆弄一件心爱的玩具

似乎是没收到什么对面反应，左婧媛有些不满地抬起头，却当好撞见了对方眼里有些无助的样子，心情瞬间变得有些欢快起来，冒出一点想要报复对方的心思

放开被蹭着有些发红的手腕坐起身来，看着唐莉佳一瞬间发愣的眼神也追寻着自己的抬起。左婧媛喜欢看这样被吓到的唐莉佳。像一只懵懂的小猫，一瞬间的无助和脆弱都毫无保留地暴露在自己面前

原本只打算捉弄她一下的左婧媛忽然就不想给她反应过来的机会了。在唐莉佳还盯着自己一副不知所措的时候，翻身压了上去

可能是舌间因感冒过高的温度，热情的吻刚刚落在脖颈一带，敏感的人就从鼻子泄出了一声含糊的闷哼。唐莉佳终于反应过来，发觉事情已经向着失控的方向发展。一向耻于在情事中做出过多反应的人有些羞愤地抵住一只膝盖试图阻止对方的攻势

左婧媛却不依，这段时间里难得看见这样有些慌乱到失了分寸的唐莉佳，于是暗暗下决定今天一定要欺负回来

左婧媛边舔舐阭吸着耳骨下的一小块皮肤，边将自己刻意发出的颤抖热气沾染上旁边的耳廓，听到唐莉佳发出的声音里已经有些颤抖

然后含住耳垂，又顺着耳边轮廓卷进舌头深深吸裹，钻进毛衣里的手因为弹力紧贴着小腹，缓慢地向上移。唐莉佳哆哆嗦嗦地吸着气，酸麻的感觉随着对方的动作愈加强烈，逃避地把头靠向翻起来的软被里

顺着上衣的边向上撸起，露出绷紧的好看线条，画面一直延到胸骨下方。小腹因为紧张显出一点人鱼线，随着呼吸轻微起伏着。这个人太瘦了，肋骨贴着肉收紧，上接到胸下缘才变得有些柔和

湿糯的吻一路上行，捏着腰线的手不自觉地用力，像是要把这个人费尽心思地更多掌握，却又在唐莉佳吃痛的责怪下不甘心地放开，从鼻尖轻哼着不满，转而用手臂环住

散着的头发蹭在小腹一带，左婧媛来回摆头抵弄着，越发蓬松的头发乱乱地散开，像只炸毛的小狮子。

现在的左婧媛很像她洗澡后刚刚吹过头发的样子，高瘦的身材裹着浴巾从蒸汽里走出来，顶着一头炸毛的头发就这样蹭过来，用能让人酥软的口气不太认真地说

“你看着我笑干什么啊”

我看你像个狮子王……

思绪被身上传来的痛感拉回，原来是被现实里的小狮子不由分说地啊呜了一口

“这种事你怎么还不专心的昂”

很不满意的小狮子抵着卷起的衣服边向上推去，手钻进腰下的缝里示意唐莉佳抬起一点，然后顺利地解去胸衣。唐莉佳咬住下唇，逃避地闭上了眼睛

微凉的手掌轻拢住左胸，小狮子将头埋在已经松垮挂住的胸衣上，嗅着周围的好闻味道。左婧媛觉得唐莉佳身上有种特殊的味道，像印象里一款熟悉好闻的洗衣液的味道，但又没那样浓烈，更像是用它洗过又在太阳下晒干的棉被的味道

小狮子边嗅边啃，拱着拱着将胸衣高高推起，露出两只柔软的团子。原本轻拢的手掌贴实的更紧，用掌心轻轻揉搓，感受到软趴的圆粒逐渐变硬抵在掌心跟着转动。快感随着动作涌上，紧咬着下唇，极力想要压抑却还是从喉间被泄出了琐碎的闷哼

“嗯………、…”

无处发泄的快感聚在胸口，偏偏又是这样被动的处境、自己那些羞耻的感受被对方轻易掌控。现在的自己会有多么的不堪，腿间酸软的像在被蚂蚁啃噬，已经被折磨到快要哭出来的地步，耳边是让自己发出的让人脸红的声音。想到这一幕，羞愤之下的身体反到变的更加敏感，唐莉佳咬着下唇急迫地要推开胸前的手，却反被捉住手腕按在身侧

“呃……嗯、”

另一边也被人含进口中，温暖湿润的舌划过顶端，嘴唇包裹着小粒周遭浅粉色花托，舌尖上下剐蹭着乳尖，感受到粉色顶端变得挺立，发涩的纹理变得更为真切

一顿舔弄品尝后，左婧媛将它暴露在自己的目光下，可爱的果实因为舔弄变成更深的粉红色，用两指来回拨动、再次夹住时柔软温热的圆点变成冰凉发硬的肉粒

胸前传来的酥麻让人浑身都变得发软，一下子被逼出泪的人摇着头，奋力扭动着试图摆脱、混着哭腔发出软软的求饶

“嗯呜……不要、…”

含着肉粒的小狮子含糊不清地吐出一句拒绝，更用力地压住扭动着的人，借着起身的力扒去了身上的长裤，又将自己身上的衣服脱去。

肌肤相贴的时候，一向善于表达的人居然难得一见红了脸。唐莉佳又觉得这样害羞扭捏的左婧媛实在有些可爱，分神之时就被人轻易地分开了双腿

细长的手游走在大腿内侧，慢条斯理地抚摸着，一寸一寸，时而捏起附近的软肉，唐莉佳的心脏就跟着紧了一拍，轻轻划过冰凉的布料，身体就就跟着颤抖一下

“你这里好凉啊，是湿了么？”

手背抵在了腿根处微微挤压，感受到更多的蜜液隔着薄薄的布料向外渗出，蹭动的时候整个手背都沾上了那个人的气味。

耳朵被人贴着吐气，身体似乎在着急替自己回应某人的问题

“给我闭嘴…呃…啊”

闭嘴就闭嘴。

重新回到下面的战场，方才说话的嘴于是就贴上了花蜜的源头。轻轻用牙齿拽着内裤边缘扯动，几次之后才终于扯开最后的遮蔽。视线停留在私处，沾满晶莹液体的花瓣泛着粉红色，不像和淫秽沾上关系的东西，倒像是可爱纯洁的。唐莉佳闭着眼将自己埋在被子里，被人注视私处的每一秒中都会不知所措到令人发指，但开口催促似乎就更为不妥，无奈只能乖乖等着那个人的下一步动作

注视之下的私处正在不知疲惫地吐出蜜液，左婧媛用舌头封住源头，腥甜的气味让人心里也变得甜蜜起来。用灵活的舌尖在来回挑动，滑嫩的软肉一下下呼吸着。

舌尖扫过，顺利找到包裹在牡蛎软肉里的珍珠球，刚轻轻舔过那里就收到了更为强烈的反应，含住那里她就缩起身体呜呜地推搡，用力吮吸发胀的珍珠，缩成一团发着抖的人逼得真的哭了出来，扯着嗓子发出破碎的哭喊

好像有些过头了，可是左婧媛不能就这样停下。还想看那个人更多更多的失控。

想看更不堪的她被毫不留情地暴露在自己身下，看那双时刻在笑的眼睛里闪着雾蒙的泪光，想看她的身体坦诚甚至放肆地表达

左婧媛离开敏感到不行私处，重新扶住胸部，感受上方的人抽动一下，将头埋在自己怀里不再动作。小猫咪冰凉的鼻尖抵在肩头，嘴唇发抖着贴合在皮肤上，委屈巴巴地抽泣

触碰到的入口处已经足够的湿润，稍稍探入半个指节就被小口乖顺地含入。内壁的软肉从四处纠缠上来，滑嫩紧致的四壁紧裹着异物，顺从地吞下剩余的手指。怀里的人在被进入的瞬间绷紧了身子，将自己埋的更深，紧张的呼吸颤抖着打在左婧媛的胸骨上。

左婧媛心疼地亲了亲怀里人颤抖的肩头，没有急着抽出，用里面的食指向周围的软肉压弄起来，转动着手指进行扩张，感受到怀里人把自己抱得越来越紧

随着内壁的放松，手指开始慢慢地前后抽动，手掌贴合下体撞击的同时揉搓花瓣，怀里人随着动作配合地放出自己好听的叫声。

加快手指的抽动同时加大了力度，摩擦过褶皱一带时按压着弯曲手指，成功打乱已经形成规律的呻吟声。唐莉佳不甘心就这样轻易地妥协，起初还试图着平复呼吸。但小狮子怎么可能给她这样的机会，更大力抽插起来。找到一块凸起位置，反复抵弄着。唐莉佳眼前一阵泛白，大脑眩晕着随动作附和，大腿被引导着前后摆动主动套弄起手指

“嗯……哈……”

并起两指手指一齐进入，刚刚好填满了全部的空间，手指被紧紧裹挟着进出

“呜……嗯～”

唐莉佳此刻已经将先前的害羞抛诸脑后，紧绷着的身体占了她大多的精力，浑身发软的埋在对方怀里任其动作。

两只手指的动作更加费力，每一处褶皱都紧实地贴合上来，被快速大力地蹭动着。

伸出手臂环住正动作人的脖子，异物进出带来的刺激太过强烈，手指进出时还发出啧啧的水声，唐莉佳逃避地将头埋在左婧媛怀里。

双腿酸软着缠绕上对方的腰，如此将私处被更大角度的张开，甚至能听到被沾满清液的花瓣开合的声音。

“嗯～、哈……”

高高弓起的身体，发烫的甬道应激性地收缩着，轻轻勾起手指那个人就摇着头发出哭喊。左婧媛知道她快要到了，被逐渐夹紧的手指强硬地抽插，直直抵住发硬的凸起，一下比一下用力地撞击。终于，软肉伴随一阵阵痉挛绞尽了手指，身前人失控地颤抖着，下体涌出一阵的暖流

唐莉佳仍在高潮的余韵中，小小的人缩成一团不住地抽噎着，连脸鼻尖和眼角都泛着红。可怜巴巴的模样让人忍不住亲亲她，左婧媛便也就真的这么做了。

几个月的冷战里，即使偶尔和好的时候，两个人说话也会夹着点火药味。似乎只有此刻小猫咪才会彻底放下她的傲娇，软软地靠了过来。左婧媛鼻子一酸，发觉自己已经好久没有这个人好好地相处了，有些哽咽着吻了吻对方疲惫的眼睛

“liga，我们别闹了好不好……”

出口的话里沾染了哭腔，让窝怀里的人心下一惊

是啊，两个人到底还在互相折磨些什么呢？唐莉佳有些自责自己之前的顾虑，仰起头舔掉左婧媛脸上的泪痕，吻上那个人的嘴唇

“一直都是好呀……”


End file.
